08 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 października; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3535 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3750); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3536 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3751); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Basen 61 (Kopaji bazen); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2004) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Przebieranki, odc. 18 (Dressing up, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Budzik - Chleb 10:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 4 Dynie i cukinie; program dla dzieci 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 16; teleturniej 11:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.Kw Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.KW Samoobrona RP 4.KW LPR 5.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6.KKW LiD-Lewica i Demokraci 7.KW Polska Partia Pracy Senat: 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 3.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP KKW LiD - Lewica i Demokraci 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 924; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1313; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1493; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 20 (Wild Card II ep. 2, Dr Sidney Loses A Kidney); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 17; cykl reportaży 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3537 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3752); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3538 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3753); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2.KW Samoobrona RP 3.KW LPR 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 5.KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 6.KW Polska Partia Pracy 7.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1318 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1494; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 929; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 15 Smocza Jama; serial animowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 43 (Dily's Forgetful Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Wampir 83'; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Polska wybiera 2007 23:05 Pianistka (Pianiste, La) 125'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy, Polska, Francja (2001) 01:20 Teleexpress nocą 01:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 5; program rozrywkowy 02:05 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny 02:30 Był taki dzień - 8 października; felieton 02:30 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Ostatni Koncert; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:00 Statek miłości - odc. 101/249 (The Love Boat Odc 90 (4/17) Lose One, Win One: For the Record, Mind My wife); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 102/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 18 (88) Aquaphobiac, Humpty Dumpty, The Starmaker); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2.KKW LID -Lewica i Demokraci 3.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 4.KW Samoobrona RP 5.KW Polska Partia Pracy 6.KW LPR 7.Komitet Wyborczy PSL Senat: 1.KKW LID-Lewica i Demokraci 2.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 3.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 15/52 Gdzie moja czapka (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Where is My Hat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 26 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda : 9:25 , 10:25 Panorama 9:55 10:55 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:20 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 4 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III) kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:10 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 12 - Przemytnicy (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:40 Nie ma cudów - odc. 6 (Weird nature); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:45 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:35 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 1/26 Fundacja Rousseau (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (2000) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 14/20 (98) Wszystko się zmieni (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9116 There?ll be some changes made)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Senat: 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 4.KKW LiD - Lewica i Demokraci 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 92 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:30 Starter 20:00 M jak miłość odc. 523; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 281 20:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 6 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać - Czy z Polską trzeba ostro? 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 19/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 419); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IV, odc. 20/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 420); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Sophie Solomon - koncert (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - Łódź 2006) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info; STEREO 08:04 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:24 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:09 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 18:57 AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 20:01 Wybory 2007 Debata w TVP INFO; STEREO 21:01 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:01 Pogoda; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Kondycja ludzka - Otyłość, odc. 6 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:28 Śladami imperiów - Macao (Traces of empires); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Wybory 2007 Debata w TVP INFO; STEREO 01:53 Serwis info; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO 02:19 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Początek i koniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Serwis TV - /5/; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc.3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Konkwistador po polsku- Krzysztof Arciszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 925; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1307; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Spotkanie po latach; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 502; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o ... - Stowarzyszenie "Poland Street" w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie zwierzęta pana Władysława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Wybrzeża Kalabrii; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Leśne dziedzictwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Początek i koniec; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Nurtująca Wisła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Zbrodnia w leśnym uroczysku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 925; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 10 - Podwieczorek z krokodylem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1307; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1.KKW LID- Lewica i Demokraci 2.KW Samoobrona RP 3.KW LPR 4.KW Polska Partia Pracy 5.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 7.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:20 Eschatologia po polsku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Polska wybiera 2007; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Brasław. Polacy - rybacy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - Zbrodnia w leśnym uroczysku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 925; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 10 - Podwieczorek z krokodylem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1307; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1.KW Samoobrona RP 2.KW LPR 3.KW Polska Partia Pracy 4.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 5.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 6.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 7.KKW LiD - Lewica iDemokraci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Polska wybiera 2007; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (208) Alpejski piknik ze smakiem; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Nurtująca Wisła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Nie tylko o ... - Stowarzyszenie "Poland Street" w Londynie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Balet Kirova w hołdzie Niżyńskiemu (The Kirov Celebrates Nijinsky); balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czytelnia odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Matka i syn (Mat' i syn) 68'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Aleksander Sokurow; wyk.:Aleksiej Ananisznow, Gudrun Geyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Szalom na Szerokiej 2006 - The Strauss/Warschauer Duo & Khupe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Film o pankach; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Sypiający z Aniołami. Neil Young.; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Jak powstawał "Król Roger".; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Król Roger 91'; opera; reż.:Mariusz Treliński; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Św. Tomasz z Akwinu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Przyczynek do portretu. Jan Kott 61'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Owzat (Owzat) 4'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Mark Brierley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Telekino - Góry o zmierzchu; dramat obyczajowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Sceny narciarskie z Franzem Klammerem (Sceny narciarskie z Franzem Klammerem) kraj prod.Polska, Austria (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Anima - Krzysztof Raynoch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Kino krótkich filmów - W pudełku (Boxed In); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 X Festiwal Muzyczny Polskiego Radia "Szymanowskiego światy dalekie i bliskie" - Koncert finałowy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Monolog trębacza; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Pieśń dla Rebeki 44'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Norah Mc Gettigan; wyk.:Gemma Doorly, Ronny Koreli, Katarzyna Chmura, Tom Liam Houricam; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Bezkres błękitnego nieba; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:05 Strefa - Wierszem - (odc. 2) - Weronika Lewandowska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Strefa - Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa - Dzieci cz. 1 (Terence Davies - Children); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Aberdeen (Aberdeen) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Norwegia, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Hans Petter Moland; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Lena Headey, Ian Hart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:10 Rozmowy istotne - Wiesław Myśliwski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Notacje Gan - Ganowicz 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Cystersi - mnisi i przedsiębiorcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Klasztory polskie - Citeaux - kolebka polskich cystersów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Cysterskie namioty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 U źródeł cywilizacji - Cystersi - mnisi i przedsiębiorcy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsza komisja śledcza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Z archiwów PRL - 3; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - Dorzynki PSL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szwadrony śmierci - Kapitan przyjechał 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siła bezsilnych - Dorzynki PSL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Wygrać z Imperium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Sprawa Pułkownika Kuklińskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Kontrowersje - Wygrać z Imperium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Termopile nad Narwią; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzwony znad Wizny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Termopile nad Narwią; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Wierność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Termopile nad Narwią; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego - Mieczysław Boruta Spiechowicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Niezłomny generał Mieczysław Boruta-Spiechowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dzieje Polaków - Żołnierze Piłsudskiego - Mieczysław Boruta Spiechowicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Czerwona fala; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Siła bezsilnych - Zakazane piosenki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Był raz dobry świat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Notacje - Gan - Ganowicz 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Ekstraklasa Zagłębie Lubin - Vive Kielce; STEREO 09:45 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Wrocław; STEREO 11:10 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Wrocław; STEREO 12:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Liga Mistrzów - PFC CSKA Moskva - Fenerbahce SK (PFC CSKA Moskva - Fenerbahce SK) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 13:55 Liga Mistrzów - PFC CSKA Moskva - Fenerbahce SK (PFC CSKA Moskva - Fenerbahce SK) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 14:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 15:05 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO 15:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Zwarcie - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Sportowe wydarzenia tygodnia; STEREO 17:45 Wiadomości piłkarskie; STEREO 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - FC Steaua Bukareszt - Arsenal FC (FC Steaua Bukareszt - Arsenal FC) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 19:00 Liga Mistrzów - FC Steaua Bukareszt - Arsenal FC (FC Steaua Bukareszt - Arsenal FC) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 20:05 Liga Mistrzów - Sevilla - SK Slavia Praga (Sevilla - SK Slavia Praga) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 21:00 Liga Mistrzów - Sevilla - SK Slavia Praga (Sevilla - SK Slavia Praga) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski - kraj; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski - zagranica; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Karate tradycyjne - Puchar Świata - Warszawa; transmisja; STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! (381) - rozrywka 06:30 Sekret Laury (171) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:30 TV market 07:45 Grasz, czy nie grasz (1) - teleturniej 08:40 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (84) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu 6 (156) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999 10:10 13. posterunek (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 10:45 Miodowe lata (98) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 11:35 Samo życie (952) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:05 Pensjonat pod Różą 4 (75) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (194) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość (561) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:40 Świat według Bundych 5 (109) - serial komediowy, USA 1992 15:10 Benny Hill (73) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (940) 16:35 13. posterunek (26) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 17:10 Miodowe lata (99) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (562) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (953) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 20:00 Z Archiwum X (167) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 21:00 Aniołki Charliego: zawrotna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Nieustraszeni (146) - reality show tylko dla dorosłych 00:25 Bumerang (2) - program publicystyczny 01:05 Magazyn Formuły 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:05 Dziewczyny w bikini (458) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 03:05 Nocne randki (199) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 04:45 Music Spot (173) - rozrywka TVN 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:25 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 07:25 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - magazyn 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 12:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 14:15 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA 2003 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 24 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 854 Polska 2003 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show 5 - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! 5 - magazyn 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23:55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 00:55 Wydanie drugie poprawione 4 - magazyn 01:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 854 Polska 2003 01:55 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:55 Telesklep 03:15 Uwaga! - magazyn TV 4 05:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Magazyn żużlowy 08:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 10:10 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 11:10 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show 11:40 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 12:40 Happy Hour Weekly - program rozrywkowy 13:40 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 22 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 15:45 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 56 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 21 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 17:30 Mała czarna - talk show 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Sci-fi zmienia życie: Gwiezdne wrota - film dokumentalny wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:05 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Chin - podsumowanie 01:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:05 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1998 08:00 Sens życia: Historia Jill Ireland - film biograficzny reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Jill Clayburgh, Lance Henriksen, Neill Barry, Lila Kaye USA 1991 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 158 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 USA 1999 15:00 Sens życia: Historia Jill Ireland - film biograficzny reż. Michael Ray Rhodes, wyk. Jill Clayburgh, Lance Henriksen, Neill Barry, Lila Kaye USA 1991 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 159 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 McBride: Przerwana terapia - film kryminalny reż. John Larroquette, wyk. John Larroquette, Stephen Tobolowsky, Matt Lutz, Gigi Rice USA 2005 20:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 21:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1987 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 00:00 Zbrodnia i kara - dramat psychologiczny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Patrick Dempsey, Ben Kingsley, Julie Delpy, Eddie Marsan USA 1998 02:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz Tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 19 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Po drugiej stronie tęczy USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Niezbędna korekta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Ślady krwi reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Wejść do gry USA 2003 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, W poszukiwaniu Pigmejów USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Niewidzialny człowiek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myślisz, że umiesz Tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 20 15:25 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 5, Seks, kłamstwa i kasety video reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 17:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 9, Telefon do domu na święta USA 2003 17:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Opanować złość USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pieszczoty reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Historia miłosna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Fashion House - serial odc. 1, Pokaz mody reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Rozbitkowie na morzu USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Była dziewczyna USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 22, Podróż do Meksyku Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Poczucie winy USA 2005 23:50 Myślisz, że umiesz Tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 21 00:40 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Ukryty talent USA 2003 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 35 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 35 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 14 Argentyna 2005 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1998 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 36 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 36 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 TVN 7 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 06:05 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 07:35 Na powierzchni (9/15) - serial sf, USA 2005 08:35 Gorzka zemsta (80/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 09:30 Kryminalni 2 (25) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 10:35 Kobra oddział specjalny (10) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (81/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 15:55 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 16:25 Pomoc domowa (25/145) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 17:00 Kryminalni 2 (26) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 18:05 Kobra oddział specjalny 2 (1/22) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 19:05 Przyjaciele (26) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa (26/145) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 20:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem (4/10) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2002 21:15 List do mordercy - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 23:10 Bombonierka - rozrywka 00:15 Unabomber - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 TV Puls 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli (75) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli (76) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 09:30 Bianka droga do szczęścia (173) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia (10) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny 13:10 Zerwane cumy - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1979 15:00 Autostrada do nieba (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 16:00 Wdowa w bieli (77) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli (78) - telenowela, USA/Kolumbia 2006 18:00 Bianka droga do szczęścia (174) - telenowela, Niemcy 2004-2005 19:00 MacGyver (66) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - komedia, Polska 1958 22:35 Autostrada do nieba (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984-1989 23:35 Octava Dies 00:10 MacGyver (66) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1985-1992 01:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:50 Kłamstwa złotej rybki - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy 2004 03:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 03:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:25 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:05 Wolność Słowa - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportów motorowych 09:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salou - rajd samochodowy 09:30 Wyścig w Monzie - fia wtcc 10:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sankt Petersburgu - szermierka 11:30 Drużynowy Puchar Świata w Niemczech - tenis stołowy 13:00 Turniej WTA w Moskwie - tenis 16:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - snooker 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Pot Black Invitational w Sheffield - snooker 21:00 Fight Club - sporty walki 00:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Sporty motorowe - magazyn piłkarski Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Drammen HK SG Flensburg-Handewitt - piłka ręczna 11:00 VfL Gummersbach MKB Veszprém KC - piłka ręczna 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Wyścig w Monzie - fia wtcc 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours - supersport 16:00 VfL Gummersbach MKB Veszprém KC - piłka ręczna 17:00 Drammen HK SG Flensburg-Handewitt - piłka ręczna 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportów motorowych 19:00 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Grand Prix Litwy w Kłajpedzie - zawody siłaczy 21:00 Pro Armwrestling League - siłowanie na rękę 21:30 Euro Tour w Rankweil - pool bilard 22:30 Puchar Świata w Rotterdamie - snowboard 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 X-Games 07 w Los Angeles - sporty ekstremalne 00:15 Wiadomości 01:00 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:10 FC Gretna Celtic Glasgow - piłka nożna 10:20 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 11:50 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 13:10 Unibax Toruń Unia Leszno - żużel 15:20 Bernard Hopkins Ronald Wright - boks 16:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Studio PLS - siatkówka 18:30 "Płomień" S.A. Sosnowiec ZAK S.A. Kędzierzyn-Koźle - siatkówka 20:30 Manchester United Wigan Athletic - piłka nożna 22:30 Bolton Wanderers Chelsea Londyn - piłka nożna 00:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy Canal + Film 08:30 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy 10:05 Deser Serce oskarżycielem - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Akwamaryna - komedia 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 15 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Gdyby jutra nie było - musical 16:00 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny 17:50 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny 19:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy 22:25 Swoimi słowami - dramat obyczajowy 23:05 JeĽdziec bez głowy - horror 00:50 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy 03:00 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat 04:35 Palimpsest - thriller Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Superwyci±garka - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny s±d nad mitami - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Superwyci±garka - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 16:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Pi±ty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Pi±ty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla mas - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chiński alarm inwazyjny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 21:00 Moja szokuj±ca historia: Najwyższy człowiek ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Spadochroniarz - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Matt Hotch i Roger Goldammer - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Przesuwanie gór - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chiński alarm inwazyjny - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro - serial dokumentalny BBC Prime 5:00 Cash in the Attic Lifestyle 5:30 Balamory Program dla dzieci 5:50 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 6:10 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 6:30 Tikkabilla Program dla dzieci 7:00 Boogie Beebies Serial 7:15 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 7:35 Balamory Program dla dzieci 7:55 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 8:15 Fimbles Program dla dzieci 8:35 Teletubbies Program dla dzieci 9:00 Houses Behaving Badly Jak mieszkać 9:30 Spa of Embarrassing Illnesses Lifestyle 10:30 Cash in the Attic Lifestyle 11:00 To Buy or Not to Buy Lifestyle 11:30 Land of the Tiger Zwierzęta 12:30 2 Point 4 Children Rozrywka 13:00 As Time Goes By Rozrywka 13:30 The Good Life Sitcom 14:00 Antiques Roadshow Sztuka i kultura 15:00 The Inspector Lynley Mysteries Serial 16:00 Houses Behaving Badly Jak mieszkać 16:30 Homes under the Hammer Lifestyle 17:30 Garden Challenge Lifestyle 18:00 As Time Goes By Rozrywka 18:30 The Good Life Sitcom 19:00 Worrall Thompson Lifestyle 19:30 Worrall Thompson Lifestyle 20:00 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 21:00 Murder Prevention Serial 22:00 The Office Serial komediowy 22:30 Absolute Power Rozrywka 23:00 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny 0:00 2 Point 4 Children Rozrywka 0:30 Murder Prevention Serial 1:30 As Time Goes By Rozrywka 2:00 The Good Life Sitcom 2:30 Eastenders Serial 3:00 Silent Witness Serial kryminalny iTVN 5:20 Montecristo Telenowela 6:10 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 7:05 Klinika życia Serial obyczajowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Informacje 10:00 Przeklęta miłość Serial obyczajowy 10:45 Maja w ogrodzie Magazyn poradnikowy 11:05 Ukryte cywilizacje Film dokumentalny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 12:15 Miasto kobiet Rozmowa 13:10 Wszystko dla orląt Film dokumentalny 13:45 Wydanie drugie poprawione Literatura 14:10 Liga polska - jesień 2007 Gry zespołowe 15:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 16:40 Montecristo Telenowela 17:35 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 18:30 Detektywi Serial 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:30 Pogoda Pogoda 19:40 Sport Wiadomości 19:50 Uwaga! Informacje 20:10 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 20:40 Bombonierka Rozrywka 21:35 W roli głównej - Małgorzata Niezabitowska Rozmowa 22:05 Superwizjer Informacje 22:35 Teraz my! Talkshow 23:20 Oczy niebieskie Komedia 0:55 Detektywi Serial 1:25 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 1:55 Fakty Wiadomości 2:25 Pogoda Pogoda 2:30 Sport Wiadomości 2:35 Uwaga! Informacje 3:00 Przeklęta miłość Serial obyczajowy 3:50 Bombonierka Rozrywka Polonia 1 6:55 Super Dan Film animowany 7:15 Prognoza pogody Pogoda 7:20 Cierpieć z miłości Telenowela 8:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:00 Cierpieć z miłości Telenowela 19:40 Prognoza pogody Pogoda 19:45 Anioł stróż Serial obyczajowy 20:45 Lub czasopisma Rozrywka 20:55 Prognoza pogody Pogoda 21:00 Strongman Informacje 22:20 Prognoza pogody Pogoda 22:25 Świat jest piękny Film dokumentalny 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 23:35 V 7 Erotyka 23:40 News Erotyka 23:50 Amore TV Erotyka 0:00 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 0:10 Gorące kociaki Erotyka 0:30 Top modelki Erotyka 0:45 Reflex Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda Erotyka 1:10 Eurocast Erotyka 1:25 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 1:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka Erotyka 2:00 Eurocast Erotyka 2:30 Foki Ewa Erotyka 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie Erotyka 3:00 Turbo Sex Hotel Erotyka 3:20 Eurocast Erotyka 3:35 Ubavi TV Muzyka Polsat 2 5:15 Kuba Wojewódzki Talkshow 6:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 6:30 O rety! Kabarety! Kabaret i satyra 7:00 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 8:30 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 9:00 Ja tylko pytam Talkshow 10:00 Kłamca Rozrywka 11:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 Muzyka 12:00 Interwencja Inne 12:30 Drogówka Informacje 13:00 Szpital na perypetiach Serial komediowy 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 14:00 Ja tylko pytam Talkshow 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc Serial obyczajowy 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą Serial obyczajowy 17:00 Drogówka Informacje 17:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 18:00 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 19:00 O rety! Kabarety! Kabaret i satyra 19:45 Interwencja Inne 20:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 21:30 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 22:00 Fala zbrodni Serial sensacyjny 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy 23:30 Szpital na perypetiach Serial komediowy 0:00 Miodowe lata Serial komediowy 0:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 1:00 Drogówka Informacje 1:25 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 1:50 Graczykowie Serial komediowy 2:15 Interwencja Inne 2:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 3:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich Serial komediowy Hyper 21:00 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii Reality show 21:30 Games Convention Reportaż 22:00 Game Factory Informacje 22:15 Hot News Informacje 22:45 Java Games Informacje 23:00 Making of "Wojownicze żółwie ninja" Reportaż 23:15 Bleach Serial rysunkowy 23:45 Game Play Informacje 0:00 Games Convention Reportaż 0:30 Hyper Classic Informacje Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż Program reklamowy 7:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości Informacje 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem Informacje 8:10 Julie gotuje Informacje 8:15 Telesprzedaż Program reklamowy 8:50 Zgrabne gotowanie Informacje 9:15 Dania w pół godziny Informacje 9:40 Bosonoga Contessa Informacje 10:05 Słodki drań Informacje 10:35 Na słodko Informacje 11:00 Para w kuchni Informacje 11:30 Telesprzedaż Program reklamowy 12:05 Dania w pół godziny Informacje 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem Informacje 12:45 Telesprzedaż Program reklamowy 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie Informacje 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości Informacje 14:05 Słodki drań Informacje 14:30 Julie gotuje Informacje 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa Informacje 15:00 Dania w pół godziny Informacje 15:25 Zgrabne gotowanie Informacje 15:50 Para w kuchni Informacje 16:20 Na słodko Informacje 16:45 Julie gotuje Informacje 16:50 Delia na zimę Informacje 17:25 Surfing po menu Informacje 17:55 Sobota w kuchni Informacje 18:25 Nagi szef Informacje 19:00 Julie gotuje Informacje 19:05 Martha Talkshow 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem Informacje 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości Informacje 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni Dokument 21:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię Dokument 21:30 Sobota w kuchni Informacje 22:00 Para w kuchni Informacje 22:30 Słodki drań Informacje 23:00 Niewolnicy Kambuza Informacje 23:25 Bosonoga Contessa Informacje 23:50 Dania w pół godziny Informacje 0:15 Telesprzedaż Program reklamowy 1:20 Godiva Serial obyczajowy 2:10 Para w kuchni Informacje 2:40 Zgrabne gotowanie Informacje 3:05 Bosonoga Contessa Informacje 3:30 Słodki drań Informacje Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda 7:00 Zobacz więcej Inne 7:15 Zdrowe normy Poradnik medyczny 7:30 Relaks z Tai Chi Gimnastyka 7:45 Jesteśmy Informacje 8:15 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 8:40 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 9:00 Szpital na perypetiach Serial komediowy 9:30 Telemarket Program reklamowy 9:45 Gymnasion na zdrowie Serial obyczajowy 10:15 Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie Film dokumentalny 10:45 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 11:15 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 11:45 Zobacz więcej Inne 12:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy 12:15 Psie serce Serial obyczajowy 13:00 Młodzi naukowcy - scope Program edukacyjny 13:30 Między Wschodem a Zachodem Program edukacyjny 14:00 Domowa kawiarenka Informacje 14:30 Być pięknym Moda 15:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy 15:15 Twój lekarz Poradnik medyczny 15:45 Łap formę Zdrowie i medycyna 16:10 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 16:30 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 16:45 Chcę być piękna Reality show 17:30 Operacje Reportaż 18:30 Chcę być piękna i nie tylko Lifestyle 18:45 Żeński rozmiar Talkshow 19:15 Szpital na perypetiach Serial komediowy 19:45 Psie serce Serial obyczajowy 20:45 Zobacz więcej Inne 21:00 Rodzina zastępcza Serial komediowy 21:30 Chcę być piękna Reality show 22:15 Operacje Reportaż 23:15 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 23:35 Post Scriptum Program kulturalny 23:45 Nasze dzieci Talkshow 0:30 Z kamerą wśród ludzi Talkshow 1:15 Szpital na perypetiach Serial komediowy 1:45 Telemarket Program reklamowy 2:00 Telemarket Program reklamowy Travel Channel 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 8:30 Poszukiwacze przygód Turystyka 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Turystyka 10:00 Kuchnie świata Turystyka 11:00 Obieżyświat Turystyka 12:00 Caprice i jej podróże Turystyka 12:30 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 13:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie Turystyka 13:30 Żyłka podróżnicza Turystyka 14:00 Podróżnik Turystyka 14:30 Poza granicami Turystyka 15:00 Obieżyświat Turystyka 16:00 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Turystyka 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż Turystyka 17:00 Żyłka podróżnicza Turystyka 17:30 Odległe lądy Turystyka 18:00 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 18:30 Na rozdrożach Azji Turystyka 19:00 Podróże marzeń Turystyka 19:30 Podróże po Indiach, najciekawsze miejsca Turystyka 20:00 Zielone wakacje Turystyka 20:30 Imprezy z przewodnikiem Turystyka 21:00 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 21:30 Smak Kalifornii Turystyka 22:00 Obieżyświat Turystyka 23:00 Spragniony podróżnik Turystyka 23:30 Ekstremalni podróżnicy Turystyka 0:00 Odgłosy ginącego świata Turystyka 0:30 Poszukiwacze przygód Turystyka 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Turystyka Extreme Sports 05:00 FIA European Drag Racing Championships 2 05:30 FIA European Drag Racing Championships 2 06:00 High Octane 2006 06:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 07:00 Ex Tube 09:00 FIFA Beach Soccer 10:00 Experience: Cape Epic Part 1 10:30 Mobile Skate Park Tour 11:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 11:30 FIM World Supermoto Champions 2007 12:30 Gen:/ / ex 13:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 13:30 Exposure 14:00 Experience: Cape Epic Part 1 14:30 High Octane 2006 15:00 Mobile Skate Park Tour 15:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 16:00 Ex Tube 18:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 19:00 FIM World Motocross 2007 20:00 The Reality of Speed 20:30 FIA European Drag Racing Championships 2 21:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 22:00 The Ultimate Fighting Championships 23:00 Ex Tube 01:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 01:30 FIM World Motocross 2007 02:30 FIFA Beach Soccer 03:30 FIM World Supermoto Champions 2007 04:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny DSF 6:00 Poker-Schule - Alle Regeln, Besonderheiten, Tricks und Kniffe des Pokers (8) 6:15 Poker - Aussie Million (1) 7:15 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 9:00 Doppelpass - Der Fußballstammtisch 11:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 11:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 12:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 12:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 13:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 13:15 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 13:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 14:30 D:SF - Das Sportquiz 17:30 Abschiedsspiel von Jens Nowotny - Abschiedsspiel von Jens Nowotny 19:45 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 20:15 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 22:15 Bundesliga - Spieltaganalyse 23:30 Bundesliga pur II - 1. Bundesliga 0:00 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 0:45 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 1:15 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 1:45 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 2:15 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 3:00 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 3:30 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku